Changing Me
by dessanyjayjay12
Summary: Kay, so this is my first story..so help! Anyways.. This is a story about Fionna falling in love with an enemy she was sent to retrieve. They spend some time and get to know each other. Will Marshall open himself to her? Or will he run from the truth?
1. Her Fatal Attraction

Fatal Attraction

** The cool morning air crept through the cracks of the tree house and made Fionna shiver, as she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. She was kinda hoping this would be the morning she could sleep in but sadly the young adventurer was wrong. There was a loud banging at the door, of course Fionna just ignored it and continued to make snot bubbles in her sleep. But Cake jumped out of her dresser drawer bed and ran to open the door. She opened the door, with complete amazement for what she saw. Knights sent from the Candy Kingdom, to be exact three of them. They all stood there in Cake's presence with shiny cheap metal...it was obvious who they wanted.**

"**Can I help you?" Cake said trying not to hide her attitude in anyway.**

"**We are here for the one you call Fionna. We were sent from Prince Gumball, he has a special quest for her." One of the Knights mumbled through his helmet.**

"**Oh..we'll be right back." Cake said as she slammed the door in their faces and pounced up the stairs onto Fionna.**

"**Baby get up! Prince Gumball has a quest for you." Cake yelped as she kneaded her claws through Fionna's sleeping bag and into her delicate flesh.**

"**If it's about delivering pastries to the Fluffy People I'm not doing it. His missions are so...lame." Fionna said as she pushed Cake aside and turned over to continue her slumber.**

**Cake unzipped Fionna from her sleeping bag, gripped her up by the collar of her shirt and shook her.**

"**It's way more important than this baby!" Cake yelled.**

**Fionna pried herself from her sister's grip, let out a sweet yawn, and stretched.**

"**Okay...I'm coming." Fionna said as she scratched her stomach.**

**She took off her pajamas, and put on her usual outfit. White bunny hat, light blue shirt, dark blue skirt, white knee socks, and black flats. She slung her backpack on her back and ran down the steps with Cake. Cake opened the door trying to catch her breath before Fionna pushed her aside.**

"**What do you dumb butts want?" Fionna asked still trying to wake up.**

"**Prince Gumball has a mission for you Miss Fionna. He asks for you to catch this vampire who is terrorizing his candy people and others around. He asks that you bring him to him, for his punishment to be decided." The second knight said waiting for a response from the sleeping heroine.**

"**Why didn't you say so! I'm totally on it!" Fionna yelled as she startled everyone around her.**

**One moment she was tired, then the next she is ecstatic. Any sign of adventure made Fionna well aware and alive!**

"**Here is a map to find him. Be careful...he is very powerful." the third knight said handing Fionna the map.**

"**I'm not a little girl. I can handle him..." Fionna said full of confidence as she skimmed the map over.**

"**You sure you want to do this baby?" Cake asked a little uneasy.**

"**Am I sure? I'm positive!" Fionna yelled as she barged past the knights running towards the forest.**

"**Tell the Prince there is nothing to worry about we will find this vampire." Cake said as she stretched her legs over the knights and beside Fionna.**

"**Now this is the best mission he has sent us on yet." Fionna said between breathes as she jumped over rotten logs and dodged thorn branches.**

"**Well we need to be careful after all the thing is a vampire." Cake said with a very unsure tone in the back of her voice.**

"**Yeah...yeah...yeah. But I'm gonna kick his buns dude!" Fionna laughed as she stopped to catch her breath.**

**She threw her backpack on the ground, and rummaged through it until she found her map and her sword. She carefully located where her and Cake was.**

"**Well how much farther?" Cake said as she fell over out of breath.**

"**We're only five miles away." Fionna said as she threw the map back in her backpack. "If we run we can get there by tonight!"**

"**Oh no! We ran enough for one day. Tomorrow we're gonna go my way." Cake said as she grabbed two sleeping bags out of Fionna's backpack and layed them out.**

**Cake snuggled into one and Fionna snuggled into the other one. Cake was the first to fall asleep, as usual. Fionna just layed there thinking about how dangerous this vampire could really be, was he even a threat? Fionna wasn't sure but he had to be if Gumball thinks he is, and if Gumball thinks he is that's the only reason Fionna needed. She vowed to do her duty, and she would no matter what! Soon she fell asleep in the silence of the night. The rays of the morning sun splashed onto Fionna's face as she woke up to see Cake making bacon.**

"**Dude where did you get that?" Fionna asked as she walked over to Cake.**

"**Your backpack, you'd be surprise what's in there." Cake said laughing as she flipped the bacon over. "Grab a plate baby."**

"**No time! We gotta go!" Fionna yelled as she packed up the campsite and shoved some bacon down her throat. "Come on."**

**Cake rolled her eyes and stretched taller than the trees, she grabbed Fionna and started to travel on their way. Fionna was bored, she wanted to run, feel the sun against her face, find new things, and kick butt. But she promised Cake she'd travel her way, and at the rate their going they'd be there in like no later than two hours.**

"**Cake we're like so close. Aren't you excited?" Fionna called down to her oversized cat.**

"**Not as much as you are baby cakes." Cake said a little uneasy about the thought of battling a vampire.**

"**Cake. I know you don't like vampires. But don't worry I won't let it hurt you." Fionna said with much confidence.**

**It was sunset by the time they reached their destination. What stood before them was a dark cold cave that looked like an endless abyss.**

"**So...it's in there? Ha! I'm so not scared. Let's go!" Fionna yelled as she jumped from Cake and ran into the mysterious cave.**

"**It's kinda dark in here don't you think baby?" Cake said as she attached herself to Fionna's leg.**

"**Cake reach in my backpack I'm pretty sure I have a flashlight." Fionna said as she rolled her eyes.**

**She was lucky Cake didn't see her do that, cause then she'd just go on a rampage. It was nice to have Cake around every once in a while...but then she just gets a little annoying. But anyways, Cake grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. She was more nervous than anyone...actually she was the only one nervous. Fionna was built with strong confidence, and even if she got defeated she would come back and try again until she succeeded. Fionna was very...hard headed. No matter what you said if she made her mind up it stayed that way, and no one could change it.**

"**So what exactly are we looking for...besides the vampire." Cake asked as she flashed the flashlight in every direction.**

"**There's a house on the map." Fionna said as she looked around. "And I see something in the distance."**

**Cake stepped in a puddle and jumped onto Fionna's head. Just being in this cave gave Cake the heebie jeebiez. **

"**Cake! How do you expect me to be prepared if your on my face!" Fionna shouted as she scraped Cake off of her face.**

**Fionna continued on her way. As she got closer she could make out what the house looked like. It was a small blue house with a tiny front porch and a little white picket fence that started from the side and went around.**

"**Not something you'd suspect a vampire to live in." Fionna said as she laughed at the little house.**

"**Yeah..." Cake said as she scooted behind Fionna's legs.**

"**Well let's go! I'm totally ready to beat this thing!" Fionna yelled as she ran up to the small house. **

"**Shouldn't we be quiet?" Cake asked as she ran after Fionna.**

"**Oh right. Element of surprise...good thinking Cake." Fionna whispered as she crawled up on the porch and looked through the window.**

**She saw the vampire. He was a teenage boy...he was rather cute. He just floated while strumming on something that looked like a guitar infused with an axe. He had pale gray skin, black shaggy hair that covered his forehead, and gorgeous blackish red eyes. He wore a black and red plaid shirt, with regular ripped jeans and red converse shoes. He didn't seem harmless.**

"**This is who Gumball sent us to get?" Fionna whispered to cake as she laughed.**

**When she looked back he was gone. Then she felt a cold wind wipe past her. Fionna spun around to see the vampire standing in front of her and Cake.**

"**So Gum wad sent a little girl and her pet cat to come get me. You know I thought he'd be a lot smarter than that." The teenage vampire said as he stood floating in front of the two heroine's grinning just enough to show his two front fangs.**

**Fionna gritted her teeth and jumped up with her sword ready. "I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself! I was sent to kick your monster butt and I will!"**

"**So if your not a little girl...then what are you?" The vampire asked as he leaned a little closer to Fionna. So now their noses were just inches away.**

**Fionna blushed a deep red, kinda like the shade of a cherry. But soon remembered who she was dealing with. **

"**That's not important vampire!" Fionna yelled as she swung her sword out to warn him away.**

"**Wow your pretty handy with that sword. And vampire? How amusing I have a name...kinda like how yours is Fionna and hers is Cake. Just for the record your name is kinda cute." He said as he floated around Cake and Fionna in one big circle.**

"**How...how do you know our names? And if you have a name like you say...then what is it?" Fionna asked curiously.**

**She was very interested in this vampire. There was something about him that she liked...but she wasn't about to let him know that.**

"**Marshall Lee The Vampire King. But just call me Marshall. And I can sense things that a regular human couldn't. Like for an example I can tell that your attracted to me even though you don't know me and we just met. No one can really resist me...I'm too much." Marshall said as he let his feet lightly touch the ground.**

**He then walked over to Fionna and snatched her sword from her hands. He tinkered with it and played around with it.**

"**Your so arrogant, I have no such feelings for a monster like you. And give me my sword back! Fionna yelled as she ran towards Marshall.**

**Marshall just stepped aside causing Fionna to fall into a puddle. She was soak and wet. Marshall just laughed and threw her sword to her.**

"**Well princess, looks like your a mess. You already let your guard down, and you barely know me! What kind of heroine are you? If you were a real one you wouldn't let someone like me get under your skin." Marshall said as he floated to her and held his hand out. "Need help?"**

**Fionna just looked away in anger and helped herself up.**

"**Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your help or pity." Fionna growled as she ringed her clothes out.**

"**Just trying to help. Damn. Your one independent girl...I like that." Marshall said as he moved a little closer to the angry girl.**

**Fionna blushed then pushed him away and said, "Stop! I came here to kick your sorry butt then take you back to Prince Gumball."**

"**I'm afraid I cannot leave until the sunset goes down and night comes...after all babe I am a vampire." Marshall said letting a faint giggle escape his mouth.**

"**Don't call me that! Cake tie him down!" Fionna yelled in anger and threw rope in Cake's direction.**

**Cake tied him up to one of the posts of the fence. Marshall just sat there as an estranged silence fell between them. Fionna just spit shined her sword while Cake curled up beside her and took a nap. Marshall was getting quite bored, he wanted to rip the ropes off and he knew he could but he wanted to have a little fun with the girl.**

"**Hey sunshine, I'm kind of bored. Want to entertain me?" Marshall asked as he acted as if he was going to die.**

"**Not a chance. Now shut your trap or I'll cut your head clean off your shoulders." Fionna snapped as she pointed her sword towards his neck.**

"**Ha ha. Go ahead...point your sword at me if it makes you feel tougher. You and I both know you won't do anything to me. Number one because your precious Gumball wants me, and number two you like me too much to hurt me princess." Marshall hissed as he winked her and smiled.**

"**Gumball doesn't tell me what to do! No one does! I could hurt you if I wanted too." Fionna quickly responded.**

"**Oh really? Then do it!" Marshall yelled as he waited for Fionna's next move.**

**Fionna glared at him, then lowered her sword to his ropes. She had cut him free. Marshall stood up and dusted himself off then looked at Fionna at smiled to show all his razor sharp teeth.**

"**What did I tell you..."**

"**Whatever. Just don't try to run or I will kill you!"**

**Marshall rolled his eyes and layed back as he floated with his hands behind his head. This human girl must really had a soft spot for him. Fionna stood training, just thrusting her sword in different directions and pretending to dodge an invisible enemy. Marshall laughed as he watched her.**

"**Need a partner?" Marshall asked as he floated down beside Fionna.**

"**You can try and keep up with me. But I'm not making no promises that I won't hurt you." she warned as she slightly smiled at Marshall.**

**Marshall just laughed, and got ready to fight. Fionna thrusted her sword at him, and Marshall caught it. He then released it which sent Fionna stumbling back. She didn't hesitate after that, she went for a low kick but Marshall floated away. She had forgot he could float.**

"**No far! You can fly!"**

"**So? Not every enemy you meet is gonna be fair. And if you think that me flying isn't fair..." Marshall said as he trailed off and began to turn into a giant oversized bat. "Then THIS really isn't fair."**

**Fionna was at a loss for words. She didn't know he could transform like that...maybe he was a lot more powerful than she thought. He then began to go back down to his human form and stood in front of Fionna laughing. Fionna was blushing very red and ran after Marshall, but she tripped on a rock. She was sure she was gonna hit the cold hard ground, but instead Marshall caught her in his arms. Cake woke up to see Marshall holding Fionna, and she was furious!**

"**GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Cake growled as she was in mid-air to attack Marshall.**

**Fionna grabbed Cake and held her back as Cake continued to squabble in her arms. "Cake it's okay! I let him go. He was helping me I tripped." Fionna yelled over the furious feline.**

**Cake calmed down and hissed at the vampire then turned to Fionna. "Anyways baby it's night and we should get going...it's miles away"**

**Marshall flew into his house and grabbed his axe bass. "Can't leave with out this."**

"**Miles? The Candy Kingdom is like in my backyard." Marshall laughed as he strummed on his axe.**

"**What? And that idiot.."**

"**Fionna!" Cake spatted back.**

"**Sorry! Made us travel five miles all the way around!" Fionna yelled as she clenched her fists.**

"**Ha ha...he must have given you the safe route. Typical Gummy Brains." Marshall laughed.**

"**Wrap him back up Cake! Let's go..." Fionna proceeded to say until she stopped in her tracks. "Wait which way do we go?"**

"**About a mile that way. And why do I need wrapped up? You trust me right? You trusted me enough to catch you when you were falling? And you stayed there quite a bit...snuggled against me." Marshall slyly said knowing he was right.**

"**I wasn't snuggled against you! I fell and you helped me..."**

"**Fine. But you were definitely snuggled against me. You were quite comfortable if you ask me. I could feel your temperature rise, the shortage of your breath, and the way your heart skipped a beat. You liked what I was doing...something you can't deny. Admit it Fionna your in love with me. Ever since you layed your bright blue eyes on me you had something for me. I can't blame you...I mean look at me!" Marshall bragged while he was in Cake's tight grasp.**

**Fionna knew he was right, but she didn't want him to know that. She couldn't have feelings for the enemy. It wasn't right.**

"**Your so full of yourself. It was quite obvious that you caught me when I fell." She just rolled her eyes and ignored him...or tried.**

**Cake just rolled her eyes, she knew it was going to be a long travel if these two just kept fighting.**

"**Let's just go!" Fionna angrily yelled as she stomped away.**

**Cake and Marshall giggled a little then followed behind her. Marshall soon grew bored...he was just hanging from Cake. Fun...right? (Total Sarcasm)**

"**Well...this is boring."**

"**Put a sock in it you wank!"**

"**Hey you know that hurts my feelings."**

"**Ugh!"**

**'CRUNCH!' Fionna quickly turned and held her sword out but there was nothing there. So she continued to walk until she heard another crunching noise. This time she turned to meet two guys! One had a scar that ran from the top of his eye to his cheek, and the other just looked really dirty and pathetic.**

"**What do you want! Can't you see I have business to take care of!" Fionna growled.**

"**Nice...refer to me as business." Marshall said as he rolled his eyes.**

**Cake was worried about Fionna so she let the vampire king go, and shrunk back down to her normal form.**

"**Business huh? Looks like your cat let your business go." The one with the scar snarled.**

"**Cake!" Fionna yelled as she motioned her to go get Marshall.**

"**He won't go no where...and if he does..well then mama got a new toy." She growled as she turned to Marshall to warn him.**

"**I get it!" He said as he raised his hands in front of his face for defense. "But anyways...what do you guys want?" **

**Marshall floated up to them and examined their faces. He didn't know who they were or what exactly they wanted. Marshall wasn't really scared of them, in fact Marshall wasn't really scared of anyone. Fionna admired this about him, although she thought he shouldn't waltz up to complete and total strangers no one had seen before.**

"**Marshall be careful!" Fionna cried out.**

**But it was too late the scared face guy had punched Marshall in the stomach. Marshall wasn't really hurt he just stood there staring at the two guys.**

"**Was that a punch?" He asked in all seriousness.**

**The two guys and Fionna couldn't believe it. Especially Fionna he was a lot stronger than she thought. Maybe he would be a challenge for her if he hadn't agreed to come. **

"**He didn't even flinch." The pig pen guy said as he stood there waiting to know what to do next.**

"**So we got a tough guy...huh?" The scar face guy said as he pulled his knife out and started to circle Marshall. "Let's see how good he does with one quick jab."**

**The guy began to thrust his knife at Marshall, but Fionna jumped in front of him and got sliced by the blade. She fell to the ground breathing quite heavy.**

"**Awe. Now look...you made baby girl here take the fall for you." He said as he bent down and held her face up.**

"**Fionna what were you doing?" Marshall asked with both sincerity and anger.**

"**I didn't want them to hurt you..." She said as she layed in a small puddle of her blood.**

**Cake ran to her side and applied pressure to the wound. Something inside of Marshall awakened. He never experienced anything like it before, He was built with so much anger...just because a mere human he cared for got hurt. He cared for? No. He thought this wasn't possible. He's never opened himself because he didn't want to get hurt or watch as they died and he lived forever. But maybe this was the one he could care for and love forever...even if she passed by.**

"**You hurt her..." He said as he clenched his fists and felt a cold salty tear run down his cheek.**

**Marshall turned into his giant bat and picked both the guys up, the on stabbed him in the arm...but being as big as he was Marshall didn't really feel it. He threw them and they both crashed into the ground. It knocked the wind out of them...they weren't able to breath for a minute. Cake saw Marshall about to step on them and end it but she stopped him.**

"**Marshall Lee!" Cake strictly yelled.**

**He looked at her and saw what she wanted. He went down to his normal vampire form and hovered over the guys.**

"**Don't come around here ever again!" He yelled as e kicked them both then rushed to Fionna's side.**

"**I've been applying pressure but the bleeding doesn't seem it's been going down."**

"**Well we need to get to your house before light. Number one it burns, and number two if we get there we'll have utensils we need. How far is it?"**

"**Well..If I stretch it'll be about a ten minute walk."**

"**Okay. I'll grab Fionna. Let's go, we have no time to lose."**

**Marshall picked up Fionna and climbed on Cake. He saw she was still conscious...she just layed there in his arms moaning.**

"**Fionna it's okay. I'll fix you up." He whispered to her as he held her tight and layed his head on hers.**

**Cake was surprised about how much Marshall and Fionna cared for each other...it was like they were meant to be. Fionna has never sacrificed herself like that before. It was completely shocking to see her act the way she did when they went for Marshall. **

"**You must really care for her." Cake said as she continued to travel.**

"**Ugh...what? No." Marshall said trying to play it off.**

"**Don't lie to me boy!"**

"**Yes. She's so beautiful, independent, strong, smart...everything I ever wanted. I just want to make sure she's okay, you know?**

**Cake couldn't believe that Gumball thought he was dangerous. He was no threat to anyone except maybe someone who pisses him off. He was a nice and sweet guy...and quite frankly Cake didn't mind him as much anymore. He then bent down to check if she was still breathing, and he felt her warm breath hit his face. He just smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek.**

"**Cake, do you know how much longer?"**

"**Only two more minutes baby, is she doing okay?"**

"**Yes. She's a warrior. But I don't know how much longer she'll stay conscious."**

**Cake began to power run, knocking over trees and stepping on bushes. She wasn't caring, her baby was hurt and needed attention. They finally reached the tree house where Marshall carried Fionna up to her room and laid her in her bed. He then ran downstairs and called Gum Wad sadly.**

"**Hello. Prince Gumball, may I help you?"**

"**Knock the royal crap off and get over to Cake and Fionna's house."**

"**Marshall Lee?"**

"**Yes...who else. Just get your ass over here and fast. Fionna is hurt."**

**Then Marshall hung up and ran back upstairs to sit by Fionna's side. He knew that since he called Gumball...that he'd be taken back and killed. But as long as Fionna was happy and safe...he didn't care. **

"**Take...my...hat...off." Fionna was able to say in between short breathes.**

**Marshall took her hat off and revealed long gorgeous blond hair. He just smiled and played with her hair as he waited for Prince Gumball to get there.**

"**Hurry..." He mumbled as he saw Fionna crunch up in pain.**

**Twenty minutes went by...suddenly he heard not just one pair, but a couple pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. He knew who it was and he was prepared to be taken away. Gumball and two guards busted the door open and rushed to Fionna. They pushed Marshall out of the way, and took out a couple of items. It was a bottle of alcohol, some stitches and bandages. Fionna saw the alcohol and whimpered.**

"**Marshall..." Was all she managed to say as she held her hand out searching for him.**

**Marshall squeezed between the guards and grabbed her hand. When they dumped the alcohol on it, she screamed. Marshall squeezed her hand which made her calm down a little. When it came time to stitch her up Marshall could sense she was a little uneasy.**

"**Hey dork...tell your guards to be careful. Fionna is a little nervous about this part." Marshall sneered at the pink sticky Prince.**

**Gumball rolled his eyes, and motioned his guards to continue. In no time Fionna was stitched up. But now she needed wrapped. Gumball's guards were lifting her shirt to wrap her until she pulled it down and pushed them off.**

"**Fionna you need this to heal." Marshall said to his weak love.**

"**You do it. Everyone else...leaves." Fionna quietly whispered.**

"**You heard the girl. Everyone else out!" Marshall yelled as he pushed Gumball and his guards out.**

**He closed the door, and sat down by Fionna. He slowly pulled her shirt up half way and began to wrap her. He turned her until she was fully wrapped, tucked the access in and pulled her shirt back down. She cringed her face in pain.**

"**Sorry..." Marshall whispered as he carefully layed Fionna on her back.**

**Gumball and his guards came back in and wished Fionna the best recovery, then directed their attention to Marshall. The guards moved in and grabbed Marshall, and hand-cuffed him.**

"**Since Fionna can not carry her duty out. I will. Let's go." Prince Gumball announced as he began to walk out the door.**

"**Wait! Let him stay here...let him stay here with me." Fionna begged Gumball as she struggled trying to sit up.**

"**Fionna what are you doing! Lay down!" Marshall yelled at the hard headed girl.**

"**No. Gumball please...what is your reason to arrest him?" Fionna asked as she struggled to walk towards the Prince.**

"**He has scared multiple candy people and made them explode."**

"**How many?"**

"**Two. And that is unacceptable.**

"**Two? That's not so bad."**

"**I didn't know they were gonna explode..." Marshall intervened. "Why would you design them to explode when they were scared anyways you idiot! **

"**Enough! Be quiet you pest!" Gumball yelled over Marshall.**

"**Let him go G.P...please."**

"**I'm not sure if I can do that Fionna."**

"**Please!"**

**Gumball felt bad, and let the creature go. He realized how much he meant to her.**

"**Thank you."**

**Gumball nodded his head and left. Marshall ran to Fionna and layed her back down.**

"**Don't ever get back up like that again. You need to rest." Marshall said as he ran his fingers through her hair.**

**Cake ran upstairs to see how she was doing. When she saw her baby smiling at Marshall she quietly went back downstairs. Within an hour Fionna and Marshall fell asleep. And hour passed and a crashing noise came in through the window, and something hit Marshall on the head. His eyes shot open and he saw a rock. He rushed to the window and saw a boy with brown short hair, a gray t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers running away.**

"**What is your problem?" Marshall yelled through the window accidentally awakening Fionna.**

"**What happened?" Fionna asked as she shifted her body just right to not feel much pain.**

"**Nothing just some...forget it." Marshall said as he walked towards Fionna and layed beside her.**

"**So, how's it going?"**

"**I've felt better." Fionna laughed as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.**

**Marshall froze up inside. How could the king of the shadows, the night, the dead be attracted to human girl! This couldn't be right, yet every time she touched him he felt like his body temperature rose above his average.**

"**You know...your not so bad." Fionna quietly whispered to the young king.**

"**Not so bad? I'm the son of a demon...and the vampire king. It's not something I have to try hard at. You on the other hand..."**

"**I'm not trying to be bad, I'm hanging out with you because your friend! That and cause I'm kind of injured and have no choice."**

"**What like Prince Gum Wad?"**

"**No...different." Fionna said as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.**

"**Different?" He whispered to himself.**

**What did she mean by different, he thought. These words stood in the back of his mind...haunting him. What could she possibly mean? Was there something more between them? Or was he just like her best dude friend? Marshall had to know...he'd rather find out soon if there was something there, rather than continue with these feelings and become hurt.**


	2. Feelings Released

2. Feeling Released

** Fionna woke up to see Marshall racking his brain. It was quite clear that something was on his mind. She wasn't sure whether to ask...or let it go. She thought about it and decided to ask.**

"**Marshall.." She whispered as he turned his head to see Fionna wearing a sleepy smile.**

"**Yes?" He asked sensing that she was about to ask him about what he was so focused on.**

"**Is something bothering you?"**

"**No.." Marshall said trying to keep is cool and not let her see what was really going on in his brain.**

"**You sure?" Fionna asked as she moved up so her head layed on his chest.**

**Marshall felt some kind of funny feeling in his stomach. He couldn't describe nor could he explain it. He took a deep breath in and said, "Just thinking about the world, that's all. Hey you must be hungry. Want something?"**

"**Sure. Can I have some soup?" Fionna asked as she tried to sit up.**

"**Why can't you just stay put. I'll be right back." Marshall said as he pushed her back down and disappeared down the steps.**

**'Why did I sacrifice myself for him? Maybe...I do care for him. But does he care for me?' Fionna thought as she layed alone.**

**She thought maybe while Marshall was gone, she'd try to get up. So, she swung her feet out and slowly sat up, she was in pain. But she was determined to do this! She started to stand but she grew weak and fell. She grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself back up. This time she held on for support. She wanted to let go, but she knew once she did she would fall.**

"**I stood up!" Fionna screamed as she was filled with excitement. **

**She jumped up and accidentally let go. She hit the ground hard and on the way down she grabbed her sleeping bag and became wrapped up in it.**

"**Great. Now I'm stuck here." Fionna whispered to herself as she sighed.**

**She wasn't gonna lie, she was getting kind of hot in it. She was hoping Marshall would hurry up...real fast! An hour passed and she tried to wiggle free, but she was pretty wrapped up. The door busted open, and there stood Marshall with a bowl of potato soup. He looked around and saw no Fionna. NO FIONNA! **

"**FIONNA!" Marshall yelled as he sat the soup down on a dresser and began to search for her.**

"**I'm kind of wrapped up in things!" Fionna yelled through the sleeping bag.**

**Marshall looked down at the sleeping bag and kicked it.**

"**Ow!"**

"**Sorry..." Marshall responded as he laughed.**

**He then bent down and unraveled her and sat her back up on the bed. He put a pillow behind her and propped her up, then sat the soup in front of her.**

"**Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Marshall asked a little upset.**

"**I'm sorry." Fionna mumbled through her mouthful of soup.**

"**Fionna how are you ever gonna recover if you keep trying to move around?" Marshall asked as he raised an eyebrow.**

"**You'll take care of me." She said after she swallowed her soup.**

"**Oh will I? You know I have a life to live too." Marshall said as he laughed.**

**He watched as Fionna shoved that whole bowl of soup down her throat.**

"**You were hungry." Marshall laughed.**

**Fionna turned towards Marshall and said, "Yeah I was starved!" Potato went all over Marshall's face.**

"**Say it don't spray it princess." Marshall commented as he wiped his face off.**

**Fionna was so embarrassed her face turned the color of a ripe cherry. Marshall hugged Fionna because he knew how she felt. Fionna pushed away and sat her bowl down then turned her attention back to Marshall.**

"**Hey sorry dude. So what's your deal?" Fionna asked as she awaited an answer.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked as he looked a little confused.**

"**Where are you from?About your family? Your friends? Your secrets?" Fionna said as she smiled.**

"**Well..there's not much to say. I come from the Night O'Sphere, where demons and spirits burn. I'm an only child, my dad died but my mom is still alive. We don't talk because she doesn't understand me. She wants me to rule the Night O'Sphere but...I don't want too. And a secret? That's a toughy. Here goes nothing, my secret is that sometimes I pick my nose and wipe it on the couch." Marshall said as he winked at Fionna.**

"**Ewe dude that's gross!" Fionna laughed as she playfully pushed him.**

"**I'm just joking. But everything else is true."**

"**Why don't you and your mom talk?" Fionna asked with much curiosity.**

"**Like I said. She doesn't understand me...no one really does." Marshall said as he put his head down in shame.**

"**I understand you...your kinda like me in a way. You just want to do your own thing without anyone questioning you or constantly breathing down your neck." Fionna said as you could feel how she felt.**

"**Now...tell me about you." Marshall said as flashed a smile at the girl.**

"**Well I came from my mom and dad." Fionna said as her and Marshall laughed. "They left me, and Cake's mom and dad took me in. So I accepted Cake as my older sister...even though she's a cat. They died two years ago, and Cake and I moved here. I would have to say my biggest secret is my feelings. You know? I never really let anyone know how I feel. Whether I'm upset or just run down and tired." Fionna said as she played with her hair.**

"**Hey, don't be sad. You still have Cake." Marshall said as he brought her face to his.**

**They shared a long stare between each other before Cake and Beemo busted into the room. They both jumped back as they looked away blushing from embarrassment.**

"**How you feeling baby?" Cake asked as she ran to Fionna and hugged her.**

"**Ow...fine though." she said as she flinched back from the pain Cake had gave her from her tight...firm hug.**

"**Sorry." Cake apologized as she let go.**

"**Beemo misses Fionna playing video games." Beemo sadly said as he looked up at Fionna from the bottom of the bed.**

**Fionna picked him up and played with his arms.**

"**Dude don't be sad, I'll play video games as soon as I'm better! And I'll totally kick butt!" Fionna bragged as she kissed Beemo and sat him back down.**

"**Fionna has a boyfriend." As he darted his digital eyes at Marshall.**

"**What? No!" Fionna quickly yelled. "I mean...no. We're just friends Beemo."**

**Marshall found it kind of humorous and he couldn't hide it. He busted out laughing, Fionna punched him in the arm. He stuck his tongue out and made a raspberry noise at her.**

"**Well, I'm gonna let you rest. Come on Beemo." Cake and Beemo disappeared out the door, and didn't bother Fionna and Marshall for the rest of the night.**

"**Hey, shouldn't you close the curtains, so when morning does come you won't get burnt?" Fionna asked as she turned sideways so that her chest and stomach was pressed against Marshall.**

"**That's probably THE most intelligent thing you've ever said all day." Marshall joked as he got up and closed the curtains then jumped back down beside Fionna.**

"**Hey dude have you ever even had a girlfriend before?" Fionna asked trying not to laugh.**

"**Actually...as good as I look. No." Marshall said as he smiled at Fionna. "What about you?"**

"**Girlfriends? I pass." She laughed.**

"**No...you know what I mean." He said as he playfully pushed her head.**

"**Ha ha. Me? No. I mean I have a lot of guy friends...but none of them are my type. Their just my dudes." **

**Marshall just looked away...just a lot of guy friends he thought. Not my type, he thought. As funny as this may sound, it kind of hurt him. Fionna saw his emotion, she swallowed the lump in her throat...because for what she was gonna say was kind of big for her.**

"**You know...I do like this one guy." She waited a minute but there was no response.**

**She looked over and saw the King of the dead asleep. Fionna just laughed and snuggled against him. Her Marshall Lee...did she really just think that? He wasn't hers...at least not yet. She let her mind rest and she drifted off. Morning came and Fionna could feel the warmth radiating around her room. She woke up with her head on Marshall's chest, her arm wrapped around his stomach, and her leg over his. Marshall had his left hand behind his head, and the other wrapped around his secret crush. Fionna was really embarrassed, she quickly moved off of him and just stared at him.**

**'Wow! He's so cute and innocent when he's sleeping. He's just so perfect! From his hair to his lips...his lips. I wonder what they taste like? Wait why am I thinking about this? Get outta my head! Wait these are my own thoughts...so I'm telling myself to get out of my head. That's impossible. You know what I'm just gonna stop thinking.' Fionna thought as she smiled down at the sleeping boy. **

**She noticed that her thought kept pointing to his lips, finally she couldn't take it anymore. She moved down till there was no space between them. She could feel how her temperature rose, the butterflies in her stomach...NO! Not butterflies, she could feel the whole zoo! She broke away to take in air. **

**'Dude my first kiss!' She thought even though he didn't kiss back. 'His lips taste like strawberries..'**

**Fionna's face was still in devastation...she couldn't believe what she had done. A minute later Marshall woke up to see Fionna in complete disbelief. He just wore a sleepy smile and said, "What's wrong with your face Fionna?"**

"**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...it was a mistake!" She shouted at the confused teen.**

"**Woah...woah. What was a mistake calm down princess." Marshall said.**

"**I-I-I kissed you while you were sleeping. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me it was a mistake!" Fionna yelled as a tear ran down her face.**

**Marshall wiped the tear away and responded, "Why would I be mad about that? And truth is I wasn't really sleeping, I felt everything. But you know Fionna...THIS isn't a mistake."**

**Marshall held her face in his hand and leaned down. Pretty soon his lips covered hers. Her face turned a dark red. It felt so right to her! She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and she felt chills run up and down her body. They both fight for dominance until she let Marshall's tongue take over. She didn't want to part but she had to breathe so she broke the kiss. She breathed so heavy, you would think she ran a couple miles. Marshall caught his breath and rested his forehead on hers.**

"**Woah dude that was..."**

"**Everything you wished it would be.." Marshall said as he smiled.**

"**And more." Fionna completed as she smiled at him.**

**She reached out and moved a piece of hair out of Marshall's eyes. She had to admit it was rather soft. She wanted to just play in it...but she thought maybe that would be kind of weird.**

"**For not ever having a boyfriend your a good kisser. Sure you don't practice on a broom?"**

**Fionna pushed Marshall out the bed, he fell and hit his head. He got back up and growled at Fionna.**

"**You know your lucky your injured or I would totally just pick you up..." Marshall said as he stood and pretended to go for Fionna. "And throw you across this room!"**

**Fionna closed her eyes tight, and opened them to see Marshall laughing in her face.**

"**Funny..huh?" She asked.**

"**Kinda is. Lighten up sugar." Marshall said as he reached over and kissed her on the cheek.**

**Even though Fionna had her first kiss, she still was kind of shy about it. Marshall giggled at her...then thought about how beautiful she was. Why no one wanted her was beyond him, but he knew he wanted her.**


	3. Broken Up For Good?

3. Broken Up For Good?

"Hey dude wanna play video games on Beemo?" Fionna asked totally stoked out.

She has been laying around for a couple weeks, and now she's able to move on her. It still kinda hurts, but not as bad, besides Fionna could take the pain.

"Video games? I know what Beemo is...but video games?" Marshall asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh...yeah. I forgot, you've probably never played them. One minute." Fionna opened her bedroom door and yelled, "Beemo!"

Her little blue digital friend came hopping up the stairs.

"Fionna called?" He asked as his screen changed to a happy face emotocon.

"Totes dude. Marshall and I want to play some video games. Got any good ones?"

"Beemo downloaded a new one called Battleship Galatica."

"Awesome! Let's play!" Fionna handed a controller to Marshall and they began playing.

Fionna was totally kicking his butt. Marshall was getting kind of angry and he finally threw the controller. It unplugged out of Beemo and crashed against the wall.

"Wow dude, now I know why you've never played video games before." Fionna said serious as she promised Beemo she'd buy him a new controller.

Fionna peeked outside and saw the sun shining, it looked like a nice day...and she didn't want to waste it. She remembered Marshall couldn't be in the sunlight, so she dug through her bag and found two pairs of long gloves and a big floppy sun hat...she threw them at Marshall.

"What are these for?" He asked as he looked at them disgusted.

"We're going outside. Put them on." Fionna said as she stuffed her hair back into her hat.

"Your kidding me?"

"Hardly." Fionna replied as she slung her backpack on her back and carefully walked down the steps.

Marshall rolled his eyes, slipped on the gloves and threw on the hat...then ran behind Fionna.

"I look like an idiot!" He exclaimed as he went out the front door behind her.

Fionna smiled as she felt the warm sun beat on her face. She hasn't felt that in a long time. Marshall just pouted as he hovered with his arms crossed.

"It's such a beautiful day! Isn't it?" Fionna asked as she turned to see how pissy Marshall was.

"Sure..." Marshall replied.

"Oh lighten up Marshall...hey let's go to the Candy Kingdom!" Fionna yelled.

Marshall just stared at her in disbelief and shook his head.

"Is that okay with you?" Fionna asked as tilted her head to the side.

"Why not." Marshall said as he grabbed Fionna's hands and took off through the sky.

"WOOO HOOOO!" Fionna yelled as she looked up at Marshall and laughed.

He was kinda mad that he had to go to Candy Kingdom but how we could he stay very mad with a beautiful girl like that in front of him. He smiled back at her and continued his flight. He hated Candy Kingdom, especially since Gumball was there. But Fionna wanted to go...so...he took here.

"Hey G.P." Fionna screamed as Marshall lowered her to the ground.

"Fionna, I am so glad you are feeling better. And Marshall..." Prince Gumball said as he darted his eyes at the vampire.

"Your highness." Marshall responded as he rolled his eyes.

Fionna could feel the sparks flying and decided to break it up before some one got their butts kicked.

"So G.P...what are you doing? Science stuff?"

"Yes Fionna. It's something I've been working on. I am going to make the perfect sandwich."

"Ttt...that's lame. Can't you make like a 2nd dimension?" Marshall said as he floated by the frustrated Prince.

"Say what you want. And if I did make a 2nd dimension, it would create a sinkhole and suck everything in." Gumball said as he layed he stirred a test tube.

Marshall just glared at him and floated towards Fionna.

"Can we leave now?" He asked pleading Fionna.

"Dude, we just got here." Fionna replied as she stared in amazement watching Gumball.

It kind of irritated him, he noticed the way she was gauking at him.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked as he stood in front of Fionna and waved his hand. "Fionna?"

She just completley ignored him and continued to stare at Gumball. Marshall grew tired of watching her watching him.

"This is why I should have never trusted you! Your just a little girl who likes any boy that tells you your pretty!" Marshall yelled at Fionna and floated off.

'I'm not going back to her house! I refuse! I'm going back home and I'm never coming back out!' Marshall thought as he glided through the air.

He landed in his cave, ripped his gloves and his hat off and stormed into his house.

"Why was I so dumb? I actually though someone liked me!" He screamed as he bent down and punched the ground.

"So who's this girl?" A familiar voice asked, Marshall spun around to his his mother standing there.

She was wearing a slim black dress, and red heels. Her hair looked quite like Marshall's but it was way longer. She smiled as the red lipstick stretched with her lips.

"Why are you here?" Marshall angrily asked as he stood up and gritted his teeth.

"Mommy can't visit? Now who's this girl? I know she's a mortal...I can smell it." She asked as she stepped closer and hugged her.

Marshall pushed her off of him and moved back.

"No! A matter a fact you can't! You don't even care for me! You haven't visited me in years! And the girl is none of your business!"

"None of my business? I believe she is. After all, she made my Marshy upset."

"Your Marshy? Please mom, don't make me barf! You mean nothing to me and I mean nothing to you!"

"Of course you mean something to me. It's just the Night O'Sphere means more you little brat. And besides did you forget who I am? I don't need you to tell me who she is! I already know! Fionna the human. Marshall fell for a human! How humorous...I wonder what your kingdom would think about that. You silly little incompetent boy." His mother growled as he circled her son and picked at him.

"GET OUT! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE IN AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE? WELL YOUR WRONG! I SURVIVED WITHOUT YOU BEFORE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN. LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE NIGHT O'SPHERE MEANS NOTHING TO ME! I'D RATHER BE HERE THAN DOWN THERE KNOWING I'D HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU FOR EVERY UNBEARABLE MOMENT!" Marshall yelled as she shoved his mom off of him.

Suddenly the door busted open and there stood Fionna.

"Marshall, why did you leave?" She asked out of breath.

"Oh is this your silly little crush?" His mother asked as she walked towards Fionna.

"Silly little crush?" Fionna asked as she cringed her nose up in a disgusted way. "Listen lady I don't know who you are. But what I do with Marshall is none of your business you wank!"

"Oh my. Clearly you don't know who your talking to if you speak with just a disgusting mouth like that to me. I am Marshall's other. Rebecca Abadeer ruler of the Night O'Sphere. Now watch your mouth when you speak to me you little rodent. I can have you casted away to the deepest and darkest of pits."

Marshall mother sneered at Fionna as she circled her.

"Mom, no one cares who you are. Get out!" Marshall yelled as she flew over and pushed her away from Fionna.

"Marshall this human brain washed you."

"She did nothing!"

"nothing but upset you and anger you."

Marshall hissed at him mom. He was so angry. Why would she say that on purpose in front of Fionna.

"Is this true Marshall?" Fionna asked as she moved out from behind him.

"It's not important." Marshall said as he kept his focus on his mom.

"Tell her Marshall. How you were so angry you punched the ground. How you thought you were dumb for believing someone liked you." His mom continued pushing both Fionna's and Marshall's buttons.

"What?" Fionna yelled as she teared up and looked at Fionna.

"You were so wrapped up in Gummy brains, you forgot about me." Marshall said as he stared at the hurt girl before him.

"I was watching him do his science stuff. That's all!" Fionna yelled back.

"Did you honestly think the king of the night would like a pasty little human like you? Please your just his midnight snack." Marshall's mom said as he laughed before the girl.

Fionna shook her head and ran out the door. Marshall turned back to his mom so angry he was shaking.

"GET OUT! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT!" Marshall screamed as he disappeared upstairs to his room.

Marshall's mom just rolled her eyes and left. Marshall threw himself on his bed, and screamed into the pillow.

'I can't believe her!' He thought as he layed faced down snuggled into his pillow.

**BACK AT FIONNA AND CAKE'S HOUSE**

Fionna ran straight to Cake and layed her head down in her furry lap.

"He's so stupid!" She screamed.

Cake knew exactly who she was talking about, she just rubbed her head and tried to calm her down.

'How could he!' She screamed in her mind, as she physically cryed her eyes out.

That night Fionna layed curled up in a ball crying thinking about Marshall. As for Marshall he did the same. He wasn't sure if he could trust her again. And she wasn't sure if she could trust him again. He knew he was going to get hurt if he opened himself up. He was so dumb, he should of just left with Gumball when he was arrested.


	4. Back Home

Back Home

At Marshall's House

Marshall dragged himself out of bed and hit the showers, he thought about what had happened a week ago between his mom, Fionna, and him. He closed his eyes and saw her smiling, he shot them back open and sighed.

'Why can't she just go away. She's just a dumb girl.' He thought as he squirted out some shampoo and scrubbed his hair.

He let the warm water and suds flow down his body. The shower was really the only place Marshall had no care...besides his actual personality. It's like when he felt the warmth every problem he every had disappeared. He finally finished up, and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and floated to his closet.

"Plaid. No. What is this? No. Sweatshirt? Sure." He said as he picked out a gray sweatshirt with one stripe of yellow on each arm and a picture of a yellow dog in the center. He slipped on some blue skinny jeans and some red converse shoes, and floated down into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a red apple, then sucked the red from it. Marshall turned and sighed as he slid down from the fridge until he sat with his knees up in front of it.

"It's annoying how much I care,

I want to see you, should I dare?

This feeling inside,

Brings me alive.

I thought you could feel it,

But I was wrong and I took the hit.

Now I want you outta my mind,

Or is this just the hurt hiding the kind."

Marshall sang as he put his head down and sighed. "Why'd this have to go and be so complicated."

"I tried to tell you yesterday Marshall."

He looked up and saw his mom. "Back for a second visit?" He asked as he stood up.

"A visit? Dear no. More like a repo."

"Oh yeah? And that would be?"

"You. Grab your things we're leaving." His mother gracefully stated as she strutted into the living room.

"What!? No! I'm not leaving with you!" He screamed as he followed behind her.

"Oh. But you are. You see, you have no option because number one I am your mother and number two mother knows best darling." She circled him and began to play with his hair.

Marshall swatted her away and thought about it. 'I have no one else. Maybe going back won't seem so bad. But what about Fionna? Screw it...she doesn't want me anyways.'

"Remember darling, we haven't much longer. Decide now." She reminded him as she could see his mind swarming with thoughts and arguments.

He said nothing, he just floated upstairs stuffed everything in his suite case, grabbed his axe bass guitar and stood beside his mother.

"I knew you'd listen to mother dear. Come! We have much to do." She hissed as she dragged Marshall away.

'Bye aaa. Bye house. Bye freedom. But most importantly...bye Fionna.' Marshall thought as he followed his mom.

Back At Fionna's

'Why did I ever think that a guy like him would change.' Fionna thought as she layed on the couch drowned by tissues.

"I'm making pancakes, want some?" Cake asked as she frowned at the sight of her poor baby.

"I just want to be left alone to die.." Fionna said as dramatic as possible.

Cake smelled the air and cringed her face up. "Baby you ain't gonna die alone. But I think something died in your blankets."

Fionna just moaned and rolled over. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to be bothered...but more surprisingly she didn't want to go on a adventure. She just layed against the cushion of the couch until she closed her eyes and fell asleep. In her dreams everything was fine. Marshall was holding her and they were smiling at each other. It was like nothing even mattered. She could see that the world stopped when he put his arms around her. Then it all faded a nightmare came. Marshall had left Fionna and Fionna was falling into a endless dark abyss.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! NO!" She screamed in her sleep as she shifted from left to right.

"Fionna!?" Cake yelled shaking her.

Fionna woke up and shot up. She looked around with sweat drizzling from her face.

"I can't take this! I have to see him!" Fionna yelled as she jumped from the couch and let all the tissues roll off of her.

"No your not. He hurt you enough." Cake said as her tail puffed up.

"Cake you don't understand. I had this nightmare that he was gone...and I just kept falling and falling, with no end." Fionna explained as a single cold tear rolled down her face.

Cake pushed Fionna back down and strapped her to the couch. "Your not going no where." She hissed.

Fionna just sat there. She was upset that Cake didn't trust her. She couldn't do anything but wait for night, besides that's when Marshall is really up and awake. She wanted to see him and she was hoping he felt the same. But a knock at the door broke her thoughts.

"I'll get it." Cake called as she ran to the door.

"It's not like you have a choice." Fionna mumbled under her breath.

"Why hello. Is Fionna here?" It was Prince Gumball.

"Yes. Just come in she's tied up in things." (Author's Note: Deja Vu from Chapter 2)

Gumball walked in and saw Fionna tied up and on the couch.

"My my Fionna. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She growled, so not in the mood to see him.

"Fionna!" Cake yelled.

"Sorry. What's up dude?"

"Well. I stopped by to see if you wanted to bake brownies or watch a movie?"

"Err thanks but no thanks I'm just not in the mood."

"Mhm." Cake coughed as she darted her eyes at Fionna.

"Oh...I see." Gumball said as he sadly began on his way.

"You know what, maybe just one movie." Fionna said as she faked her smile.

Prince Gumball went into his shirt and pulled out a dvd (Author's Note: He has a pocket on the inside) that read Cupcake Wars. Fionna thought it sounded cool, but she soon found out it was just a baking show.

'Ugh. Why me?' She asked in her mental thoughts as she watched Creg bake a ostrich out of cupcakes.

"Excited?" Gumball asked as he could barely hide his excitement.

"Sure dude." Fionna was totally lying she thought this was totally lame.

She couldn't wait for him to leave and for Cake to fall asleep, cause when they did she was sneaking out to see Marshall. Something about that dream felt real to her..

The Night O'Sphere

"The King has arrived and he is home to stay!" Rebecca Abadeer yelled as all the monsters and demons cheered Marshall's name.

Marshall gave them a half smile and waved. To be honest it felt good to be back, but at the same time he wanted to be in Aaa.

"Come on boy. Let's settle you in." His mother said as she grabbed his suit case and leaded him into this palace.

She walked down a long hallway and into this big room.

"Everything is the same." Marshall said as he smiled and belly flopped onto his bed.

"I never touched it." She replied setting his bags down.

"Wow. Hambo!" He screamed as he jumped up and grabbed him off the beanbag in the corner.

She smiled and left her boy to roam the room. He was running around the room looking at things, remembering, and laughing. But all that seized when there was a knock at the door.

"Marshall?" It called through the wooden door.

"Who is it!?" Marshall yelled as he stuck his ear to the door.

"It's me. Marceline." The girl responded. (Author's Note: Marceline will be the only character from the original Adventure Time appearing in my story)

"Marceline?" Marshall whispered to himself. He wasn't quite sure who the girl was but he let her in. "Come in I guess."

The girl came in...she looked pretty. She had long black hair with dark green eyes. She wore a red tank top, blue skinny jeans, and high brown boots.

"Hey remember me?" She asked as she floated over and grabbed Hambo.

"No. And don't touch that!" Marshall screamed as he ripped Hambo from the girl.

"Wow. You have been gone for a long time. Don't you remember anything? I am your wife."

Marshall dropped Hambo, he was shocked and angry.

"Get out! Your lying! I'm not married1"

"Not yet silly. A long time ago your mom hand picked your bride to be."

"What!? Mom!" He hissed as his mother barged into his room.

"Darling what is it, mommy is busy?" She asked as she pretended to be famished.

"This Jezebel is telling me she is my bride to be!" Marshall screamed as he awaited an answer.

"Why she is right. You WILL marry this girl." She replied as she dusted herself off.

"I knew coming back here would be a mistake! I am NOT marrying her." Marshall growled at his mother.

"YES YOU ARE. YOUR MARRIAGE IS SCHEDULED FOR A WEEK FROM TODAY. GET TO KNOW HER!"And with that she stomped out and left the two alone.

"Woah. That was...intense. So what's up?" Marceline asked as she smiled at Marshall.

Marshall just picked up Hambo, sighed, and plopped down in the beanbag. He wondered how everyone was back at Aaa...even King of The Dorks Gumball.

With Fionna

Gumball finally left and know she waited for Cake to fall asleep. Which couldn't be much longer because it was only ten and Cake went to bed at ten thirty every night. But something unusual happened...she turned in early!

"Hey baby I'm gonna go to bed."Cake yawned as she walked up the steps.

'That's weird.' Fionna thought as she waited just four more minutes until she was absolutely sure Cake was asleep. She slipped on some shoes an quickly slid out the door. She ran through the night sky dodging anything in her way. It was kind of creepy if you asked her.

"Please be there. I mean where else could he go?"Fionna asked herself as she continued to run.

She was halfway there when she rain into LSP.

"Hold on Kevin." He said as he pulled the phone from his ear. "Hey Fionna. Where are you going?"

"I could ask you the same. But really I'm going to see Marshall." She said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"He's not gonna be there, yeah. He left with his mom...I guess he went back..'

"To the Night O'Sphere!" Fionna gasped.

"Yeah." LSP said as he continued to float away talking on his phone.

Fionna ran to his house. She bused the door open. All his clothes were gone, even his axe bass. But the furniture was all still there. She broke down, she fell to her knees onto the carpet and screamed.

"No! No! No! He's gone! He really is!" She cried as cold salty tears ran down her face.

The dream was connected to him, it really was trying to tell her something. She finally stood up and walked through his house. The only memory she had was when she was sent to retrieve him. She smiled at the thought. She then ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. She was sad that everything of his was gone. She layed back on the bed and closed her eyes. She never truly understood the feeling of being alone until tonight. She contemplated as she layed on Marshall's bed. She could tell he didn't wash them because they smelt just like him still. She wrapped herself up in them and fell asleep. Even in her dreams she still didn't want to believe that Marshall was one. And it was all her fault.


	5. Ways To Say I Don't

5. Ways To Say I Don't

It was 4 days before the big day. Marshall wasn't excited but Marceline and his mother was.

"Oh dear we still have so much to do." His mother said as she clapped her hands signaling a butler to come in and help Marshall dress.

"I don't need help to dress myself mom." Marshall said as everyone around him ignored his words.

'What did I get myself into? Someone save me...' He thought as he was pushed into a suit and tie.

"You look stunning dear!" His mother said as she smiled at her son.

"Yeah...whatever. Can we get this stupid thing over." Marshall mumbled as he walked past his mom and to Marceline.

They all went to this big space and sat at a table to began discussing everything.

"So the colors are a baby blue and white. Yes?"

"Sure.." Marshall said as he leaned back in his chair.

"All four please." Marceline sweetly asked.

"When did you become my boss?"

"Well we are getting married..."

"We're not married yet. So buzz off.."Marshall said as he shooed her away like a fly.

"I am your bride to be so show respect." She replied.

"Yeah..to be. Not yet." Marshall said.

"Are you gonna act like this?" She asked as she stood up and pounded her hands on the table.

"Like what?"

"Like a jerk!" Marceline shouted.

"I'd rather be a jerk, then be stuck up my mom's..."

'BOOM' Then the doors busted open and there was Fionna. She was quite angry yet excited to see Marshall.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked as the girl ran up to him and punched him in the cheek.

"Man...missed you too." He said as he rubbed his cheek meat.

Fionna laughed and gave him a hug, Marshall wrapped his arms around her tight.

"You know I missed you, and made a mistake." Marshall whispered to her.

"We both did. But...I kind of missed you too." Fionna replied as she broke the hug.

"You again? I'm so sorry dear but quite frankly you can't mess this up for me." Marshall's mother said as she snapped her fingers.

"Mess what up?"

"This marriage."

"Between?" Fionna asked.

"Marshall and I." Marceline said as she wrapped her arms around his.

Then a guard came in and hand cuffed Fionna. Marshall pushed Marceline away from him.

"Your getting married!?" Fionna yelled.

"I don't want to...trust me I'm being forced. I'll make it all better I promise." Marshall screamed as the guard took Fionna away. "Where is he taking her to?"

"The dungeon. Where that ruched creature belongs. Now..come on." She said as she shifted on her heel and waited for her son to follow her.

"I'm not going with you, and I'm not getting married." Marshall growled as he turned away and went back to his room.

He closed the door, locked it. He loosened his tie and threw his jacket across the room, then fell onto his bed.

'Glob...how am I gonna make this right?' He thought as he stared up at the ceiling. A single tear started to drop from his eye.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he stood up and threw his night stand across the room. It hit against the wall and shattered.

Marshall just grabbed his hair, he was so frustrated...he did the only thing he knew how to do when he was angry, he sang. He grabbed his axe bass and floated around his room singing.

"You think you rule me,

You think you owe me...but YOUR WRONG!

Yeah, your wrong.

I'm gonna prove, I'm gonna show you who's the boss,

The boss!

I make my rules,

You and all your servants look like fools.

While I do my thing,

There's no way that this finger is gonna get a ring..."

As he stopped he just sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. How exactly was he going to do this by himself.

"CAKE!" He screamed as he jumped up and went to the phone.

'Ring...Ring...Ring...'

"Hello?"

"CAKE!"

"Who is this?"

"Marshall Lee! Listen I need your help..."

"You need my help? Please why would I help you!"

"Cause right now Fionna is in trouble. Most likely my bitchy mom will kill her. I'm about to get married and I don't want to. Oh...and you love me." Marshall said as he waited for Cake to respond.

"Fine. I'm on my way..."

"Wait Cake. Bring the Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen! Are you crazy!?"

"No. Tell her I'm in trouble she'll understand. Besides she's not much of a threat...she's only a threat to herself."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Marshall hung up and erased his call log. He knew either Fucking Marceline or him mother would look through the phone. He decided to visit Fionna...he floated down and saw her behind the cell bars crying.

"Fionna?" Marshall asked as he held his hand to the bars.

"Marshall!" She screamed as she ran up and put her hand over his.

"Listen. I can't be down here long, but Cake and Ice Queen are on their way to safe you. I promise." Marshall said as he pressed his head against the cold bars.

"Marshall?!" His mother called to him.

"I have to go. I...I love you Fionna." With those words he ran up the stairs and left Fionna.

"What were you doing down there?" His mother asked as she raised a brow.

"None of your damn business..." Marshall said as he brushed passed bumping his shoulder into hers.

"You really want to test me.." Mrs. Abadeer hissed as she grabbed Marshall's arm and pulled him back.

"Ewe. Get off me!" Marshall tugged his arm away and pushed his mom away.

She was angry she turned into a huge blue demon, tentacles hung from her chin, small white horns, long arms and yellow sharp teeth. "I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"And your point being! I should of never came home! You don't listen to me! You mean nothing to me! Dad was my everything...your just nothing!" Marshall screamed as he ran past his demon of a mother and into his room.

"Hey. What's going on?" Marceline asked as she layed on the bed.

"Not you." Marshall whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

Marceline came behind him and started to massage his shoulders. It felt so good, Marshall got lost in it.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked as she pushed her frail fingers into his tense shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand..." Marshall said as he trailed off.

"I'm sure I would. Being told what to do, constantly having mother dearest over your shoulder, people never giving you space."

"...yeah..." Marshall said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Marceline stopped and walked to the front of him and sat on his lap as she blew in his ear. Marshall let it go for awhile then realized what she was doing.

"STOP!" He screamed as he stood up which sent Marceline flying onto the floor. "I don't want you! I want Fionna...Fionna." Marshall calmly whispered as he sat back down.

"Well in four days Fionna will no longer be in existence and you will be married." Marceline threw an attitude at her future groom.

"In your dreams.." Marshall mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

'Ring...Ring...' Marshall and Marceline both looked at the phone. Marshall tripped Marceline and grabbed the phone.

"HELLO!" He screamed into the speaker.

"That was my ear." Cake hissed. "We won't make it until tomorrow. So here's what your gonna do, your gonna make amends with your bitch to be. You and Fionna aren't dating right?"

"We never were. I just kissed her. Never really asked her." Marshall admitted.

"You what!?" Cake screeched.

"We don't have time for this!" Ice Queen said as she grabbed the phone from Cake. "Marshall Lee treat her like you would Fionna. What time is the wedding?"

"Uhh..." Marshall pulled the phone away and asked Marceline. "What time is the wedding?"

"Six. Why?" Marceline asked.

"Just...asking." He turned back to the phone. "Six, four days from today."

"Six? Four days? We got it. On our way." And with those words Ice Queen hung up.

Marshall sighed and put the phone down on the hook. He looked at Marceline and how angry she was.

'If this was Fionna what would I do? Uhh...hmmm...I guess I'd use my charm.' Marshall thought as he held his hand to his chin.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her upper arms and began to rub up and down. Then he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry babe." He whispered in her ear.

Marceline calmed down and let out a sigh. Marshall smiled...he was making progress. 'What else can I do? Lay her down? Ugh! This is gonna be so gross! I better get something for this shit!" Marshall thought as he took Marceline to the bed and layed her down. Marshall climbed on top of her and kissed her. 'Oh...I think I'm gonna puke!' Marshall thought as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. 'Oh gross!' Marshall quickly pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Marceline asked.

"Just catching my breath." Marshall said pretending to be out of breath.

Marceline laughed and kissed him again. 'Glob! Why is this so difficult?' So many bad thoughts were swarming through his head. 'Please don't let this lead to what I think it is..'

The next morning Marshall woke up to see not only hiself but Marceline nude too.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Marshall screamed as he grabbed a blanket and jumped up.

Marceline just moaned and shifted on her side. Marshall was so freaked out, then the door began to open. What peaked in gave Marshall a sigh of relief. It was Ice Queen and Cake.

"What are you doing?" Cake whispered.

"I did what you told me to do. Make the thing happy! I didn't think she was gonna push it this far!" Marshall screamed back in a hushed tone.

"Whatever! Where is Fionna?" Ice Queen asked as she fixed her hair.

"The dungeon's. Their located through the ball room and down the stairs. Not very

far."

"Okay. After we get Fionna, what's the plan?" Cake asked.

"The plan? But me the hell out of here! That's the..." But before Marshall could finish Marceline woke up.

Marshall threw his pillow at Cake and Ice Queen. They both fell to the floor and crawled out the door.

Cake and Ice Queen made if half way through the ballroom until Rebecca Abadeer stood in front of them. Good thing her back was turned to them.

"Where are the cupcakes! My baby boy needs to have his cupcakes here...now!" She screamed as her voice went from a lady to a man.

"Dang girl! You need to get that under control." Cake whispered.

Rebecca heard this and turned, but when she did Cake and Ice Queen pulled back and sat under a table.

Cake sighed, she was lucky. As soon as the Queen left Cake and Ice Queen continued their journey. They ran down the dark cold stairs to find Fionna in ripped, dirty old clothing.

"My baby!" Cake cried as she ran to the holding cell.

"Cake!" Fionna yelled as she ran up to the bars. "….Ice Queen...?"

"It's a long story. Get her out!" Cake hissed. "Stand back."

Fionna backed up and Ice Queen shot an ice beam and broke the bars off. Fionna ran out and hugged Cake.

"You came for me." Fionna whispered as she hugged her cat.

"I would of never known if Marshall hadn't called and told me."

"So he does care about me." Fionna said with a tear in her eye.

"More than you think. Now let's go! We have to hide out until Marshall signals us. Well, actually call him to know we got you." Cake said as she handed the cell phone to Fionna.

Fionna flipped it open and listened to the ringing as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall..?" Fionna whispered making sure Marceline couldn't hear her.

"Fionna? They got you?" Marshall asked as he sighed from relief.

"Yes. So when should we come in and grab you for a clean sweep back home?" Fionna asked.

"In about...an hour. We should be saying our vowels...please don't make me say I do...cause I don't." Marshall joked.

Fionna laughed and said, "I promise. Gotta go."

Marshall put on some boxers and pink t-shirt and some black basketball shorts with pink stripes down the side. He out on some white high socks and black Nike sandals. He looked in the mirror, ran his fingers through his hair, flipped it and was done.

"I look good in anything." Marshall said as he smiled a himself in the mirror.

He left Marceline in the room and went to go grab some breakfast. He piked up and apple and walked around as everyone was preparing for the wedding.

"Woah!" Marshall said as he dodged someone carrying a pan of noodles.

He saw his mom and went up and kissed her on the cheek. She stood there in shock. She knew something was up with Marshall...she just didn't know what. He sucked the red out of it, threw it up and rolled it from his back down his arm and into the garbage.

"Well your quite happy for someone who doesn't want to be married." His mother said as she signed off on this paper and turned to him.

"What can I say? I'm content with life right about now." He said as he thought about Fionna.

"Good." His mother smiled. "You better change before the wedding."

"Naw I think I'm just gonna wear this." Marshall said as he winked at his mom.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Whatever suits you." She said as she walked past and grabbed a tray from one of her henchman. "Take this back."

"Mom, cool down. You got four more days..."

"And a lot of work Marshall!" she replied.

Marshall rolled his eyes and walked off. He didn't are about anything just as long as Fionna came to get him out this mess he was cool. He just hoped no one would find them.

"Fionna..." He whispered to himself as he kicked up the rock under his feet.

With Fionna, Ice Queen, and Cake

"Marshall..." Fionna whispered to herself.

She couldn't wait to be back in Aaa with him and Cake. The fresh air against her face and so many great adventures! Everything would be back the way it should've been.


	6. Finally Here

Chapter 6: Finally Here

Marshall woke up to see his room filled with assistants.

"Your finally awake your highness." One said as he grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the rest.

"Uhhh…yeah?"

"Today is the day. Are you excited?" One asked while shaving his face.

"The day? No! It can't be!" He screamed running and looking at the calendar. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong sir? You don't want to be married?"

"Not to that bitch. Ugh! Great, this must be a fucking joke."

Once he was dressed in his suit and blue tie they all left him alone. Marshall loosened his tie and cursed out loud. 'Damn, I hope Fionna has a good plan to get me out of this.' He thought as he walked around his room.

**Back with Fionna and Cake**

"So, what's the plan?" Cake asked watching Fionna hop around with her sword.

"I didn't really think of that…" Fionna nervously laughed. "I guess we take Marshall and leave. Ice Queen can freeze a few people."

Fionna looked at her watch and it read 4. "We got two more hours."

**Marshall Lee**

"Marshall….baby?" Marceline called as she peeked into the room. "Your so handsome."

"What in the hell do you want?!" He yelled as he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You know, you don't have to be an ass!" She screamed through the door.

He quickly opened the door and said, "Your right. I don't need to. But I'm going to." He quickly shut the door and splashed some water into his face. 'Fuck it, why can't I just leave this place? Oh yeah that's right cause every exit is closed off by guards.' Marshall thought. He walked out to see Fionna standing there with Cake and Ice Queen.

"Fionna?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Fionna? Is that really you?" He asked unsure as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes it's me!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He put his on her hips and looked behind her to see Marceline frozen from the feet up to her neck and her mouth covered with tape.

"Damn girl! You weren't playing!" He laughed as he pulled away from the hug and snatched a long and meaningful kissed. Her face lost all color and both their temperatures rose. Fionna felt so warm, she felt weak. Like Marshall had token complete control over her.

"Ok break it up you two! We need to find a way out after that…then you can get back to this. BUT NOTHING MORE GOT IT BUSTER!?" Cake quickly snapped.

"I get it. How we getting out if every exit is closed off?"

"You can fly can't you? Just fly over them. The only one that can catch you is your mom." Fionna said.

"Your right. Why hadn't I thought of that before?"

"Cause you're an idiot."

"Hey am not!" He protested. "I can't carry you all."

"Have you forgotten I can fly too?" Ice Queen asked as she walked towards the group.

"Alright. So you take Cake and I'll take Fionna." He said as he kissed Fionna's hand.

"Hehe, Marshall." She giggled back at him.

The plan soon started the guards were throwing things at them shouting for the Prince to come back.

"Buzz off losers!" Marshall called back to them as him and Fionna laughed.

When Rebecca found out what Marshall had done, she ordered Marceline to be unthawed and she decided to take care of him personally. When Marshall and Fionna got home, he thought that was the end of the trouble. But it only begun.

**In The Night O Sphere**

"Rebecca, what are we going to do?" Marceline asked as she changed her clothes into something more warm.

"We are going to hunt my son down and bring him home. Then, kill that thing that took him." She growled as her and Marceline flew into the night.

**Marshall & the Gang**

"I'm so glad you came for me princess." Marshall joked as him and Fionna laid on his little red couch.

Her head snuggled on his stomach and her hand on his chest. She loved the way he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

'I missed this so much.' Fionna though as she smiled up at Marshall. "I'm glad I didn't lose you."

"You could never lose me." He slowly brought Fionna's face to his, right when their lips were about to connect….


End file.
